


The Biggest Rescue

by Kellycat77



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellycat77/pseuds/Kellycat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis has been challenged like never before, when three of his worst enemies return and kidnap Holly. Will Artemis find out the secret to getting her back, something that for once isn't his brain and knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the artemis fowl series, only this story. Eion Colfier is awesome.
> 
> Sooo, I didn't really like how TLG ended, so here's my story on how I did, and their next adventure after it. And when I say after, I mean, RIGHT AFTER! Here we go!
> 
> (As you can probably see, this is my first!)

As Butler came out of Artemis' room, he looked troubled, upset, and even well, scared. Holly, Foaly, And mulch were sitting down in Artemis' study when he came in.

They all sat in silence (except Butler, who decided to be on his feet, and lean on the thresh hold) No one looked at each other, for what must have been at least three hours. When someone spoke, it was Foaly, who during those three hours was trying to process a possible solution involving surgery, pills, anything to get the real mud boy back. He finally spoke because he was agitated of the way everyone was acting.

"This is impossible!" He cried, standing up and stamping his hoof on the floor, "Just look at how we're acting! It's not as if the mud boy died again, he just doesn't remember anything."

Holly spoke quietly, "But it's almost the same. It's worse than what happened with Orion, it's like he's been wiped all over again. I don-"

"If it's like he's wiped again, can't we just show him the video that jogged his memory the first time?" Mulch interrupted.

Holly perked up for a second, but her face fell once more after she remembered something. "The video was sent to Argon. He destroyed it on 'accident' and now the havoc in Haven right now surely destroyed it, along with whatever he uploaded from Artemis' video diary from his ring."

"Well, what about the ring itself? We can upload the videos on the computer; make him watch them, and POOF! Memories back and problem solved.

Butler moved from leaning on the door to join the conversation, "The ring went missing, and that the only diary that Artemis kept, and didn't destroy when he knew that the dead fairies were rising."

Holly stood, still glum. "I'm going to go check and see if he's up yet." But the real reason she left that room was so her friends wouldn't see her tears fall down her face.

She went to Artemis' room, opened the door and walked to the bed to see the sleeping mud boy. Choking down sadness, and fear she sat on the bed, staring at him. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. She just missed her best friend so bad. That's why she did what she did next. She leaned down and kissed the sleeping mud boy. When she leaned back, she fell off the bed onto the floor, and scrambled to the other side of the room. Artemis was floating at least two feet off the bed, with golden streaks flying around him. Finally, after it felt like a year to the terrified Holly, Artemis fell down.

Holly ran to the bed, where Artemis collapsed. As soon as she was over there, Artemis' eyes flew open and he was panting. He looked around the room confused, then he saw Holly, who almost screamed, his eyes were back to where one was hazel and one was blue again.

"Artemis?" whispered Holly, barely breathing.

"Holly, breathe, it's ok, I'm back." He assured her.

"Oh my God!" She hugged the mud boy, like she might not let go for another fifty years.

"Holly, let go, you are crushing my back!" Whimpered Artemis.

She let go. "Oh, sorry."

They smiled at the same time, and stayed that way until Holly thought of something terrible.

What just happened, and how am I going to tell the others about what happened?


	2. Explaination

Artemis seemed to notice that Holly stopped smiling; he looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

Holly looked away; she just couldn't look at him in the eye. She told him how she kissed him, about the golden streaks.

Artemis, who didn't know how to react to holly about the kiss, thought it would be safer to question the golden streaks first, and talk about the kiss later, "What do you think the streaks meant? Why did they appear?"

"I don't know, but how are we going to explain this to the others? Just go in there and say 'hey, guess what, Artemis remembers everything now because I kissed him and these gold streaks wrapped around him.' No Artemis, and for two reasons. One, its weird, even for fairies, so foaly will experiment on you for a minimum of the next six months, and two, I wasn't thinking, ok, it was a mistake to kiss you, I didn't know what I was doing.

Some hardness came back into Artemis' face, but holly didn't notice. She was too busy thinking. He closed his eyes tight and said, "Then what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know mud boy, you're the genius."

"Well I just came back from the dead yesterday; my mind is still catching up to this cloned body. You are going to have to think something up."

"I don't know artemis."

"Just think, what would I do?"

Holly looked up at him guiltily, "You would lie, and say that you woke up that way, until you figured out how to straighten this mess up."

"Atta girl, now let's go do just that."

Artemis got off the bed and went out into the hallway, leaving Holly there thinking, "Did he just say 'Atta girl'? His brain must have gotten scrambled during the cloning." She sighed and went into the hallway to join Artemis in what would surely be the guiltiest moment in her entire life. But it had to be done.

Out in the hall, Artemis stops halfway to his study, "Are you sure you can do this?" He whispers to Holly.

"It's the only way." She replied.

He caught her hand and held it. Holly was having second thoughts about lying and he knew it, "you can do this, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." She slid her hand up to his wrist, and made it look like she was in a hurry to get to the study, dragging Artemis, and barging in there. It seemed that Foaly, Mulch, and Butler were still trying to think of a solution on how to get Artemis' memory back.

"Guys!" She practically screamed, "H- he just woke up and remembered! I was sitting there and he opened his eyes and said he remembered!"

Butler grabbed Artemis by his shoulders and looks him over, as if he could actually see if that was the truth or not. At last, it seemed as though he couldn't decide if he did, so he asked, "What was the pass code to the house I lived in when you were gone for three years?"

Artemis smirked, "My birthday, old friend, 0-1-0-9."

Butler smiled, and hugged him tenderly as if he would evaporate into thin air if he hugged him too hard. After Butler let him go, he turned to see if Holly's act fooled Mulch. He held his hand out to him, and Mulch shook it, only Foaly left to trick, "It's nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." Artemis turned to Foaly, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like this, where you wake up, and suddenly have all your memories back."

Behind Foaly, Holly's eyes widened, but no one noticed it, except Artemis. But the young genius had already expected something like this for Foaly, so of course, he knew what to say.

"I vaguely remember hearing my life's story from Holly, which must have triggered my memories."

"But you still didn't remember even after she finished, when you fell asleep and Butler took you to your room."

"It must have needed a few hours to settle in then."

Foaly seemed to have been shocked by that remark. Memories always came straight to the person's brain as far as he could remember, as long as they were triggered by something. But like always, the mud boy seemed to be onto something, he sighed, and said, "Possibly."

By then Artemis had remembered something vitally important, "I should call mother and father, Butler, please tell me you explained all this to them."

Butler hesitated, as if nothing good was going to be said by him, "Yes, but only your mother believed me, so be careful when you talk to Artemis Sr."

"Will do." And with that, Artemis left.

Once Artemis was gone, Foaly turned to Holly, knowing she was the weak one when it came to lying. "Holly, are you sure that's how Artemis remembers?"

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat to lie straight through her teeth, "Of course, it was, exactly how Artemis explained it, that's how it must have been."

Foaly looked reassured, Holly would never lie to him. Then Mulch brightened up.

"Did he just say his birthday is coming up?"

And Foaly just had to use a smart remark on that, "No, he said his birthday was January Ninth."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant. What I'm saying is that we should throw him a surprise birthday party."

"Oh, you just want food."

Holly started talking when she noticed the change in subject, "We should do that."

It was Butler who was the only one who didn't like the idea, "Artemis doesn't like surprises, he likes schemes, and dangerous adventures, and stuff that will almost get him killed."

Holly smiled, "Yeah, but I still want to see what he'll say when he gets surprised."

It was then that Artemis came back in, hanging up the phone as he looked up at his friends. "Father didn't believe me at first, but I was able to convince them. Don't ask how."

He nodded at Holly and she nodded back, good, he thought, Foaly believes it completely now.


	3. Job For Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The month after the awakening, the day of Artemis' birthday 2 o'clock in the morning.

Foaly sighed as he waited by the shuttle to go to the surface. He was waiting for Mulch, who was late, as usual. But maybe it was better that he wasn't on the surface just yet, he sent an e-mail to Artemis to video chat him, and was expecting Artemis to do so any minute. He was about to send out a search for Mulch when Foaly's laptop told him a video chat was coming in. Of course it was the mud boy.

"What do you want Foaly?" Artemis said as soon as he saw the centaur.

"Good morning to you too, why are you so upset?"

"Well Foaly, I don't know, maybe because it's TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry, but I have a job for you, and it will only work if everyone's asleep. Is Butler awake as well?"

"Butler's always up, he says that the most dangerous part of the day isn't in the light, where witnesses can see you, it's when you can't see your enemy."

"Well that's interesting, now about your job. I want you to scare Holly."

"Wait, wh-what?"

"Ok, I better explain. Holly keeps ignoring me every time I tell her that her security system is out of date. I want you to scare her, break into her house; I'll give you the security code."

"Why me? Why not you or Mulch?" Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"We're busy, Mulch wants to get computers installed in the detective agency, but he's sure that once he gets to the computer store, he will steal one instead of buying one."

"Well that does sound like Mulch."

"Plus, when she finds out its you, and that it's all a prank, she is less likely to kill you than me or Mulch, so do you think you can do it?"

"Think? Foaly, stop underestimating me."

"So you can?"

"Of course I can."

"Good, the shuttle to come and get you will be there in about an hour." Then he thought, if mulch gets here in an hour.

Artemis then signed off, leaving an angry Foaly to go search for a soon-to-be-dead-by-the-centaur Mulch.

Foaly found Mulch at the first place he thought Mulch would be. Bob's all you can eat dirt shack. When he got to Mulch, he dragged him by the ear to the shuttle. Once inside and heading for the surface Foaly fumed.

"What do you think you were doing? If we were later than this, Artemis would be already at the shuttle port being ready to get picked up! Then the party that you wanted to throw wouldn't be a surprise. It would be ruined."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away." Mulch decided to change the subject fast before he was kicked out of the shuttle, "Where's No1 and Trouble?"

Foaly sighed, "No1 couldn't make it, he's coming back in a couple days from his mission or trip, or whatever it is. Trouble got sent on a mission, which he was happy about, I still don't know why he hates Artemis, anyway, I made the mission so that he would be back in time to help and celebrate."

Mulch almost laughed out loud, his plan of distracting the centaur had worked; now all he had to do was keep Foaly occupied with another thought. "Well, you know, Holly is going to be so disappointed when she sees the demon isn't there. She was really looking forward to seeing him again."

"I know, but she's goi- hey, wait a minute, your just trying to change the topic! You're still in major trouble! And ano-" Foaly went on, but Mulch tuned him out, something he learned the first day of meeting foaly. He groaned this nagging was going to go on and on forever.


	4. She Never Showed Up

Artemis and Butler stood outside Holly's house. It looked exactly like a human house, except much smaller, which took the two into a problem. Artemis was short enough to enter the house, but Butler wasn't. Artemis already expected this of course.

"I designed this, because I knew that someday you would need this." He pulled out a simple ring out of the backpack side pocket that Butler was carrying, and gave it to him. Butler put it on and instantly shrunk to the miniature elf size, which was shorter than Artemis. He looked up at the boy and glared. Artemis tried his best to hide his on coming laughter, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Butler was still glaring at him.

"Just a little." replied Artemis.

Then Butler thought of something. "Holly will recognize your voice immediately. What are you going to do about that?" Although he already knew that Artemis had thought about this.

"I also worked on this a little bit." He pulled out yet another ring out of the backpacks pocket. But Butler had already seen this one before.

"Your ring, I thought it was-"

"Lost? It was, I put it in a secret safe, I didn't want to risk anything with Opal rising, but that's all over now. Anyway, I added a voice changer onto this." He put the ring on and pushed a button. "See?"

Now it was Butlers turn to laugh, Artemis' voice was so high; it was unrecognizable as a male. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, now can we please get going?" He dipped his hand into the backpacks pocket one more time, revealing what looked like a pistol.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's that for?" Butler grabbed it out of Artemis' hand.

Artemis rolled his eyes, "It's not real. Remember how Beckett wanted one after he saw you?" Butler nodded, "well, I made a water gun, that acts, and even sounds like the real thing. See, watch this." Butler handed it back and Artemis pointed it at the green and purple flowers in Holly's garden. He cocked the water gun and shot a concentrated water stream at them.

"Genius, as usual." Butler sighed, "Let's go scare her."

They entered the elf's house. The light blue walls and the green carpet looked like they were outside, on a beautiful sunny day. Artemis wondered if this was the way all elf houses looked on the inside, or just Holly's. The two found her lying in the living room sleeping peacefully on the couch. She must have had a long day at work, and went immediately to sleep when she got home, because she was still dressed in her shimmer suit. Artemis quietly moved next to her, smirked at Butler, pointed the water gun at her temple, and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Don't move, don't talk." He whispered to Holly. He signaled to Butler and he moved around the house to make it sound like they were really robbing her. But while Artemis was distracted on what he should say after Butler returned, Butler went to holly's room, pulled out something from inside his pack, and put it in her closet. Then returned to Artemis.

Artemis was still thinking of something to say, he usually planned things out ahead of time, but he was worried that it might seem too familiar to Holly, so he decided to practice his improvisation. Then he thought of something. He looked at butler.

"Do you have it?" Butler looked at him weird, but didn't say anything. "Good." Then he looked at Holly to see her reaction to this, she had been tense through out this whole act. Artemis cocked the fake gun, "Now, why should we keep you alive?"

Suddenly all of the tenseness in Holly's body seemed to stop, and she smiled and said, "Because Artemis, it's not even a real gun." She grabbed the Mud Boys arm and soon he was pinned down. She then opened her eyes to see Artemis looking at her with curiosity. Then she muttered something about killing Foaly. She got up and put her hands on her hips.

"How-"Artemis was stunned.

"Did I know?" Holly interrupted. "Well, no one is stupid enough to break into my house with that kind of voice except you with a voice changer."

"I am not stupid. I just didn't have enough time to plan." He groaned as he got up, she had knocked the wind out of him.

"So you can come up with a plan to get us out of getting killed in less than a minute, but you can't think of one to scare me the whole way down here." Holly rolled her eyes and looked at him skeptically.

Oh well, you know, yeah." Artemis couldn't believe it; the elf had actually made him speechless, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Holly noticed this and laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked, curious on how Butler was going to keep him distracted while the others got the manor ready.

Butler then spoke up and said, "We're going to the science museum, then going to go shop for a new suit for Artemis."

"Another?" Holly asked, smirking at Artemis.

Artemis smirked as well and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Holly rolled her eyes, and Artemis looked at his watch. They were going to be late, if they didn't leave soon. "It was nice to scare, or well, think that we were scaring you Holly, but we really must be going."

"Of course." Replied Holly, and Artemis lead the way outside, but Butler stayed inside to talk to Holly.

He said, "Juliet heard that we were coming down, and she said that you were never going to choose what you were going to wear as long as she could stop it?"

"What? Did she think that I was going to wear my work clothes?"

"Yes, and I think that too."

Holly laughed, "Well you both were right. Good luck on distracting Artemis, don't let him get any ideas about a party."

"You don't really think that he's not going to figure it out, do you?"

"We both know that he will, but still try to make it hold out as long as possible."

Artemis then called to Butler to hurry up, and Butler turned to leave. He was at the door when Holly said, "Hey, Butler?"

"Yeah?"

"Bet I could take you down at that height."

"Wow, thank you Holly." He said sarcastically. Then he left.

Holly closed the door behind him and went to her room to see what Juliet had picked out for her. She rolled her eyes when she saw sequins. Then shirt that Juliet picked out was full of them, and completed with regular blue jeans. She was surprised that Juliet didn't get her a dress, but then again, Holly would never wear that.

Holly sighed as she went to go get Artemis' gift from the back of her closet. She took it out of the plastic bag to wrap it. It was a picture cube, specially designed by foaly to copy memories from your head and play them back into movie form. Holly didn't know if this was the best gift to get him, since all his memories were of trolls, goblins, and demons. But some were good, and she decided to take a chance. She got the gold wrapping paper out and wrapped it in that as a joke. Then, decided to go get ready, to go to Artemis' party in a few hours.

Hours later, when she agreed to meet up with Foaly and Mulch (trouble was stuck at a mission, but would come later. Not that he wanted to go) who had promised Holly that they would decorate the manor by themselves, and Artemis was coming back to the manor in two hours. She was at the door, with the present tucked under her arm like a football. She was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed her blindfolded her, tied her hands behind her back, and threw her in the back of what seemed like a car. This all happened within 15-30 seconds. Whoever did this was a professional.

Meanwhile, Foaly and Mulch were still decorating the house in gold streamers. They all decided on that color for the color scheme because the whole thing started because of gold. Trouble came in through the window in the back of the house. He looked around and said bitterly, "Well, this looks great."

Foaly sighed; he wasn't expecting the commander until much later. "Yeah, now can you come over here and help?"

"Where's Holly?"

"She should be here any minute."

They all decorated (well Trouble didn't want to have any part in helping decorate, but foaly guilted him into it, don't ask how.) until they were done, and waiting for Artemis, but they were worried about Holly, Foaly tried to get in contact with her at least 20 times.

Butler was driving back to the manor while listening to Artemis talk about new inventions that he was planning on doing. So far, it looked like Artemis didn't suspect a thing about the party until Artemis said, "Good job distracting me."

Butler almost swerved off the road, "What?! How did you know about that?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Well the fact that I've talked to Holly, Foaly, and you all day, and none of you have even said 'happy birthday.' Plus Holly isn't a good liar." Then thought, except for a month ago.

Butler chuckled; it was ridiculous in the first place to think that Artemis wouldn't figure it out all along.

They made it back into the manor, and off the bat, Artemis knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. They walked into the house, not to be greeted by 'happy birthday' but by a lot of disappointed groans. Strange behavior, Artemis thought, raising an eyebrow. Then he realized it, "Where's Holly?"

Mulch looked him in the eyes, and Artemis worried about the answer he was going to get. His instincts were right, something was wrong. "She never showed up." The dwarf whispered sadly.

Butler then came into the room, Holly's present in hand. "Artemis..." Butler didn't know what to say, he didn't know what happened. If he did think of something to say, he didn't have a chance.

Artemis ran out the door. If it was anyone else, everyone would have thought that Artemis was running away to hide that he was crying. But they knew Artemis better than that. He was up to something.

Artemis ran outside, the ground was dry, and the air was sticky and sour. He had to check something. He went to the gravel driveway. He knew that something was wrong, the moment they drove up. It was right in front of him. Butler only bought one kind of tires for the cars, the safest kind that have the most traction, but there were different tire marks in the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh k, that was the first chapter in Artemis Fowl: The biggest rescue, hoped you liked it. Until next time!
> 
> Remember to comment, encouragement or criticism, I just want to know what I'm doing right or not.


End file.
